The Rise of Crystal Tears Guild
by MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster
Summary: Summary didalam,Butuh banyaK oc. Lucy keluar dari fairy tail guild, kenapa ya?.GraLu,LoLu,Lokexoc
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise Of Crystal Tears Guild**

Pemberitahuan sebelumnya walaupun banyak cerita tentang aku pengen coba bikin cerita dengan konsep kayak gini.

* * *

**Info**

**Summary**: Lucy terusir keluar dari guild? knp ya ?

Attention:

Aku butuh Oc evil and good ada di Profile ku..

Tolong Pm aku ya.

Crystal Guild:Guild baru yang memiliki Prinsip sama seperti Fairy anggotanya memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda .

Assasin ButterFly: Dark guild,seluruh anggotanya pembunuh professional.

Mohon bantuannya.

form ada di profile aku

* * *

Lucy Pov

Lucy berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api,Tubuhnya dipenuhi Memar dan diantaranya masih mengeluarkan masih menolak mempercayainya teman - temanya,Teman baiknya,dan yang paling menyakitikan orang yang paling ia cintai membencinya serta menyalahkan karena dirinya terlalu lemah..

"Gray,Selamat tinggal."bisik Lucy menahan tangis.

Sebelum Lucy jatuh pingsan,Lucy mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan dia yakin itu suara Loke.

* * *

A little bit teaser...

Makasih banyak buat Allie-chan yg sudah memberikan izin untuk menggunakan sebagian dari ide ceritanya..

* * *

Crystal Tears Guild

Aragon Zwein (Guild Master)

Ace Frost

Emily Frost

Reisha Kayko

Iris Elvnor White

(need More,specially male Mage)

Assasin Dark ButterFly guild

1. Mir Vihales (Guild Master)

2. Alexander Evan.

3. Kazuya Ito

4 Raven Crow White

(Need More).

Besok Chapter 1 bakalan di publish...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Misha here , aku masih menerima oc,form ada di profile nyoba bikin cerita model gini .**

**Special thanks ,buat Allie-chan yang sudah memberikan izin untuk menggunankan sedikit dari ide ceritanya.  
**

**Buat awal aku buat GraLu tapi akhirnya jadi Lolu.  
**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima,not me .  
**

* * *

The Rise of Crystal Tears Guild

Chapter 1

Oak Town,

Seluruh Guild Master di Kerajaan Fiore, berkumpul untuk mendikusikan sekaligus bertemu dengan Guild Master baru. Para Guild Master yang sudah tua ini duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. "Ehem,Baik para guild master sekalian, saya perkenalkan Guild Master pertama dari Crystal Tears Guild,Aragon Zwein."Kata Master Makarov mengawali pertemuan.

Aragon Zwen berdiri dengan aura kebijaksanaan terpancar keluar."Selamat siang, Saya Aragon Zwein Guild Master Crystal Tears yang akan berpusat di Oak Town." Kata Aragon. Aragon Zwein berpenampilan layaknya seorang pria berusia 60 tahun meskipun usianya baru berusia 44 tahun. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna putih membuatnya terlihat sangat bijaksana. "MasteAragon,aku harap kita berteman baik dan menjadi sekutu"Kata Master Bob dari Blue hanya mangangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah kita mulai membasah Dark guild yang menamakan diri mereka," Kata Master Makarov .

Di Fairy Tail Guild.

Mirajane berserta Kinana melayani Bar seperti sedang berbicara dengan Cana meminta saran untuk kencannya dengan Lucy nanti malam. Semuanya berlangsung normal,mereka tidak menyadari ada tiga dark mage yang mengawasi dan menyelidiki kegiatan mereka.

Ketiga dark mage itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala terlihat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi malam ini,kita melaksanakan?"Tanya dark mage berambut hitam.

"Iya,kita sudah menemukan target yang tepat"Jawad Dark mage yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu.

"Target,sang celestial mage itu" Jawab Dark Mage berambut coklat.

Kedua temannya hanya mengganguk."Lebih baik kita bersiap – siap untuk pertunjukan nanti malam?" saran Dark mage perempuan tersebut sebelum menghilang dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya dari belakang.

* * *

**apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya ? tolong di review maaf kalo ada salah - salah kata namanya juga manusia. Buat para Oc sekalian di chapter selanjutnya bakalan keluar kok.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry kalo aku telat update,lagi sakit.

I'm not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 3

Crystal Tears Guild

"Halo semua,aku kembali" Sapa dengan riang Violet Aquamarine seorang mage air. "Selamat datang kembali "sambut Farah Pyordova dari balik bar."Sangat baik,Bisa aku minta susu kak Farah"pinta Violet. Sementara itu,Althea dan Lucille sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. "Lucille bagaimana kalo kita ke Magnolia aku dengar ada toko kue yang baru dibuka disana" Ajak Althea. Lucille hanya mengganguk."Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"Kata Lucille membawa katananya yang bernama 'Falling leaf katana', Lucille bisa membayangkan coklat mint cake dengan ukuran besar."Althea ayo"kata Lucille sambil menyeret Althea keluar dari guild.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

_(A/N: sedikit pemberitahuan sebelumnya aku sudah dapat izin dari author AllieJenzie tentang bagian ini jadi maaf sebelumnya kalo ada kemiripan dengan cerita AllieJenzie)._

Lucy sudah siap untuk kencannya hari ini dengan sudah berada didepan pintu guild. Seluruh anggota guild Fairy Tail menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Lucy memutuskan mengabaikannya dan mencari Gray. "Halo Mirajane,apa kau melihat Gray?"Tanya Lucy.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Gray?dan yang lebih penting lagi kenapa kau sendiri?"Jawab Mirajane kasar.

"Mira,apa ada yang salah?"Tanya Lucy kaget,Mirajane tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

"Kehadiranmu disini yang salah Lucy"Jawab Cana.

"Lucy,Juvia dengar kau mencari Gray-sama,Gray itu milik Juvia"Kata Juvia sambil menampar pipi Lucy.

"Tapi Juvia aku pikir kau sudah setuju"kata Lucy sambil memegang pipinya yang merasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?melarikan diri ?"kata Jet

"Aku tidak pernah melarikan diri" bantah Lucy yang Mulai menangis.

"Lucy kau selalu membuat aku,Natsu,dan Gray menyelamatkanmu"Kata Erza yang sudah mengambil pedangnya dan menyerang Lucy.

"Berhenti menangis Lucy,dari awal seharusnya kau tahu aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis lemah sepertimu,aku lebih memilih Juvia"Kata Gray kasar membuat dunia Lucy hancur seketika.

"Gray " Tanya Lucy.

"Fairy Tail adalah guild yang melegenda .apa yang membuatmu berpikir gadis lemah spertimu diterima disini" Kata Elfman yang memukul perut Lucy keadaan di perparah dengan Gajeel,Jet,dan Droy memukulnya .Tangisan Lucy terdengar diseluruh guild.

"Aku membawamu ke guild karena merasa bersalah dan karena kau telah membantu,aku menyesal Lucy membawamu kesini"Kata Natsu

"Jangan kau Juga"kata Lucy lemah.

"Pergi dari guild Lucy,tidak ada yang mau keberadaanmu disini" Kata Levy.

"Tapi aku mencintai Fairy Tail terutama kau Gray" Kata Lucy lemah dalam tangisnya.

"tapi kami tidak menyukaimu,menghilang sajalah. " kata Natsu yang melempar Lucy keluar guild.

"Jika itu keinginan kalian baiklah,aku pergi "Kata Lucy dengan tubuh penuh dengan pun memutuskan keluar dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Stasiun Magnolia.

Tubuh Lucy masih dipenuhi memar dan luka,bahkan beberapa diantaranya masih mengeluarkan darah. Lucy merasa hancur dan sakit hati,ia tidak mau percaya hal ini terjadi. Lucy mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya lemah dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran,sesaat sebelum kesadaranya menghilang ia sempat melihat Loke.

* * *

Jangan benci tahu kalo Fairy tail sangat jahat... tapi aku akan menuliskan knapa 2 chapter lagi review.

aku ada polling di profile aku so vote...

Gray or Loke.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks For Alliejenzie yg udah ngasih izin make sedikit dari idenya .

makasih buat yg udah review

disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy tail

* * *

Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Guild sebelum kedatangan Lucy.**

Pintu Fairy Tail Guild terbuka sosok dark mage berdiri didepan pintu Guild."Selamat sore"sapa Gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna Coklat."Ah Sore,ada perlu apa di Fairy Tail?"Tanya Mirajaine.

Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Viki,Aku mencari Lucy Heartfilia untuk dijadikan korban persembahan"Jawab gadis kecil itu tanpa emosi yang diikuti tawa oleh kedua rekannya. Mendengar jawaban itu,Tentu saja anggota fairy tail,khususnya Gray dan Natsu menjadi sangat marah."Apa Maksudmu?"Kata Gray menuntut penjelasan. "Kami Dari Assasin Dark ButterFly,meninginkan Lucy Heartfilia sebagai korban persembahan"Kata mage berambut hitam. "Tidak akan kami biarkan kau menyakiti Lucy"Kata Natsu.

Viki hanya tersenyum,"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan ? aku sudah mengontrol kalian."Kata Viki sambil menunjukan benang – benang di jari-jarinya yang sudah terikat pada semua anggota guild. " Seth maukah kamu ?"Kata Viki pada rekannya yang berambut hanya mengangguk."Biar aku jelas sedikit,Aku bisa mengontrol tubuh manusia,sedangkan Seth bisa mengontrol lidah seseorang. Jadi dia bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan apa yang tidak mau kau ucapkan"Jelas Viki tersenyum. "Selamat menikmati pestanya"Kata Seth Sebelum menghilang bersama Rekan – rekannya,membuat para anggota fairy tail bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi.

_(A/n: Italic for evil Fairy tail and Bold For nice fairy tail.)_

Lucy berjalan menuju Mirajane "Halo Mirajane,apa kau melihat Gray?"Tanya Lucy.

"_Untuk apa kau mencari Gray Lucy?dan yang lebih penting lagi untuk apa kau disini?"Kata Mirajane kasar. _**"Lucy Itu bukan aku "kata Mirajane dalam hati berusaha mengendalikan Lidah dan tubuhnya.**

"Mira,apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Lucy kaget.

"_Kehadiranmu disini yang salah, Lucy"jawab Cana._** "Lucy kamu gak salah apa – apa,kamu yang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Fairy tail"Kata Cana yang berusaha mengatakan semuanya. **

"_Lucy,Juvia dengar kau mencari Gray – sama,Gray-sama itu milik Juvia"kata Juvia sambil menampar pipi Lucy._** "Lucy,kamu teman terbaik Juvia,Lapipula Juvia telanjur menyukai Lyon-sama"Kata Juvia menahan tangis.**

"Tapi Juvia kupikir kamu sudah setuju"kata Lucy sambil menahan pipinya yang sakit.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?Melarikan diri?"Kata Jet._**"Lucy jangan percaya itu bukan aku."Kata Jet. **

"Aku tidak pernah melarikan diri."Bantah Lucy.

"_Lucy,kau selalu membuat aku,Natsu,dan Gray menyelamatkanmu "Kata Erza sambil menyerang Lucy. _**"Hentikan jangan sakiti Lucy dengan kata – kata tidak benar" Kata Erza berusaha melawan kendali yang dipegang Viki dan Seth. **

"_Berhenti menangis Lucy,dari awal seharusnya kamu tahu aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis lemah seperti kamu,aku lebih memilih Juvia"Kata Gray. _**"Jangan Percaya Lucy,Aku benar – benar !" Kata Gray dalam hati dengan Perasaan marah,ia tidak akan memaafkan ini.**

"Gray?"Tanya Lucy.

"_Fairy Tail adalah Guild yang yang membuatmu diterima disini"kata Elfman sambil memukul Perut Lucy,hal itu diperparah dengan Gajeel,Jet,dan Droy yang ikut memukul Lucy._**"Hentikan,Jangan Sakiti Lucy"Mohon Levy berharap ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong sahabat baiknya.**

"_Aku membawamu kesini karena aku merasa bersalah dan karena kamu telah membantu,aku menyesal membawamu ke guild Lucy"kata Natsu._** "Aku tidak pernah menyesal Luce"Kata Natsu. **

"Jangan kau juga"kata Lucy Lemah.

"_Pergi dari Guild Lucy,tidak ada yang mengharapkan keberadaanmu disini" Kata Levy._** "Jangan Pergi Lucy,kau anggota fairy tail" Kata Mirajane. **

"Tapi aku mencintai Fairy Tail,terutama kau Gray"Kata Lucy berusaha bangkit.

"**Aku juga mencintaimu Lucy,kami semua mencintaimu"Kata Gray yang berharap semua ini segera berakhir. **

"_Kami tidak menyukaimu,Menghilang sajalah"kata Natsu yang melempar Lucy keluar guild. _

"Jika itu keinginan kalian baiklah aku pergi"kata Lucy pergi.

_A/N kembali ke normal Pov _

"Pertunjukan yang menyenangkan "kata Viki yang kembali muncul entah darimana.

"Aku juga harus setuju" sahut Seth.

"KALIAN! Harus tahu menyakiti salah satu diantara kami berarti menyakiti kami semua"Kata Erza yang sudah bisa mengontrol kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian untuk ini!"kata Gray yang berusaha memukul Seth namun tidak kena.

"Bagaimana bisa melawan kami,kalo kami bahkan tidak ada disini? Tenang fairy , kita akan bertemu lagi saat Lucy Heartfilia siap dikorbankan"Kata Viki sebelum ia dan Rekan – rekannya menghilang

"Proyeksi Pikiran"Kata Mirajane sesudah melihat mereka pergi.

"Kita harus mencari Lu-chan dan menjelaskan semuanya"Kata Levy yang membuat semua anggota fairy tail tersadar dan berpencar mencari Lucy terutama Gray. "Semoga kamu tidak apa Lucy"Gumam Gray yang langsung mencari Lucy.

* * *

Read and review

tapi jangan Flames ya...


	5. Chapter 5

a/n"waktunya Update

* * *

Chapter 5

**Stasiun Magnolia**

Dua orang Mage muda,Althe Azwein dan Lucille Vanessa Caltech sedang membeli tiket ketika Althea menyadari keberadaan seorang Fairy Tail Mage dan roh Celestialnya.

"Permisi,Aku Althea aku bisa mengobati pacarmu jika kau memperbolehkan?" Tanya Althe sopan Loke yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Lucy yang pingsan.

Loke hanya mengganguk.

"4 patah tulang,banyak memar dan 1 luka bisa mengobati lukanya." Kata Althea yang menyentuh kening hanya hitungan menit Althea berhasil menyembuhkan Lucy.

"Terima kasih,Aku Loke dan gadis ini master ku Lucy Heartfilia."Kata Loke memperkenalkan diri.

"Lebih baik Kau bawa Lucy ke guild Kami "Kata Lucille dari belakang Althea.

"Kalian dari Guild mana?" Tanya Loke .

"Crystal Tears"Jawab Lucille singkat.

"Loke,Lucy akan bangun sekitar 1 jam lagi lebih baik biarkan di tidur diguild kami,mungkin setelah dia bangun dia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi? "Saran Althea.

Loke menggangguk,karena memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

**Crystal tears Guild infarmary.**

Lucy masih terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan Guild bersama Loke yang masih benar - benar tidak bisa menahan tawa saat pertama kali memasuki Guild baru.

*FlashBack*

Loke yang menggendong Lucy,Althea berjalan dibelakang mereka juga Lucille yang membawa 3 box kue memasuki Guild

"kami kembali"Kata Althea.

"Aku bisa lihat, kalian membawa orang asing lagi"Kata Ace Frost kasar.

"Ace,katakan sekali lagi" tantang Lucille yang memukul bagian belakang kepala Ace.

"Ya ampun,"Komentar Farah dari balik bar.

"Loke san, jangan dengarkan Ace,ikuti aku "Kata Althea mengantarkan Loke dan juga Lucy ke ruang kesehatan

*End FlashBack*

_"Lucy apa yang sebernarnya terjadi? dan kenapa Gray tidak melindungimu?Gray! aku sudah pernah bilang jika dia tidak bisa yang akan melindungimu"Pikir Loke. _

_"Loke kamu belum kembali?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah sadarkan diri. _

_"Belum,apa yang terjadi Lucy?" jawab Loke._

_Lucypun menceritakan semuanya."Maaf Lucy,aku gagal melindungimu"kata Loke merasa bersalah dan memeluk Lucy._

_"Loke aku dimana?"tanya Lucy._

_"Crystal tears Guild,aku lihat kau sudah bangun ,Aku Aragon,guild master di guild ini"Kata Aragon memperkenalkan diri._

_"Master Aragon boleh aku bergabung dengan guild ini dan juga jangan beritahu Fairy Tail aku disini"Pinta Lucy._

_Aragon hanya mengganguk."Farah akan kemari dia akan memasang stamp Tatto mu."Jelas Aragon sambil keluar dari Ruangan. _

* * *

_Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy tail.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm Not own fairy tail and other oc...

vote : Loke = 4 dan Gray=4

* * *

Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Sudah dua hari Lucy Heartfilia menghilang, sejak saat itu para anggota Fairy Tail tidak mengadakan pesta. Cana tidak meminum beer,Erza tidak menyentuh Strawberry Cakenya lagi,Natsu tidak bertengkar dengan Gray atau para anggota Fairy Tail yang Makarov hanya bisa menghela nafas. Master Makarav telah mendapat kabar keadaan Lucy dari Master Aragon walaupun begitu ia menghargai keputusan Lucy untuk bergabung dengan guild lain selama itu bukan Dark Guild.

Dampak yang paling besar dirasakan oleh Team Natsu dan yang terutama Gray yang selama ketidakhadiran Lucy,Ia selalu tidur di apartemen Lucy berharap dengan di kelilingi barang – barang Lucy bisa sedikit mengobati perasaan rindunya pada sang Celestial mage tersebut.

* * *

Crystal Tears Guild

"Halo Lucy,aku Farah keadaanmu?"Tanya memiliki rambut berwarna ungu usianya sekitar 23 tahun.

"Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi? Bagaimana bisa ?" kata Lucy penasaran.

"Althea yang kau mau dimana tanda Guildmu?"Kata Farah ramah.

"Bahu kiriku dan tolong berwarna ungu"kata Lucy. Farah pun melakukan yang diminta Lucy. Tanda guild berbentuk seperti air mata muncul di bahu kiri Lucy.

"Permisi" kata Althea yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan.

"Halo aku Althea dan di mana pacarmu yang berambut orange itu?" Tanya Althea .

"Loke? Dia bukan pacarku" teriak Lucy pada gadis berambut Hitam itu.

"Halo Lucy,Aku Lucille Vannessa datang di Crystal Tears Guild."Sambut Lucille ramah.

"Lucy bagaimana kalo kamu ikut berbagi apartemen dengan mereka berdua sekaligus satu team dengan Lucille,Ace,Althea,Eriko,juga kau Nagini" Usul Farah.

"Nagini?" Tanya Lucy Heran.

"Nagini itu ular putih patner aku, seperti Exceed" Kata Althea menujukna Nagini ular putih kepada Lucy.

"Halo Nagini" Sapa Lucy.

"Halo Nona Lucy" jawab Nagini Ramah.

"Sebaiknya Kita ke hall banyak yang mau berkenalan denganmu Lucy dan ajak Pacarmu ? siapa tadi? Loke?" Goda Farah sebelum keluar ruangan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG LOKE BUKAN PACARKU" teriak Lucy yang disambut tawa oleh Althea .

* * *

Author note: Aku butuh Oc dragon Slayer tipe aja dan exceed form ada di profil aku... makasih buat yang udak yg membuat aku donk Gray or Loke...

ada yang mau kasih ide. mau Dibikin kaya Grand tournament or Kayak Orecien seis arc.

read review

aku udh buka buat anoymous review tp tolong jgn Flame ya . see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I 'm not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sudah sekitar seminggu, Lucy bergabung dengan Crystal Tears sekitar seminggu juga ia dikeluarkan dari Fairy Tail Guild juga seminggu ia tidak melihat Gray. Harus Lucy akui ia benar – benar kangen dengan sang ice mage."Gray aku masih sayang"kata Lucy pelan dalam keheningan malam.

Diwaktu yang sama di Apartement Gray,

Gray membaringkan tubuhnya sambil melihat langit malam dari jendela kamarnya. Dulu sebelum Lucy pergi dari Fairy Tail,ia dan Lucy biasa melihat rasi bintang,sekarang melihat rasi bintang tanpa ditemani Lucy terasa sepi."Lucy suatu hari nanti aku berjanji aku akan membawamu kembali ke Fairy Tail"Janji Gray pada keheningan malam.

Crystal Tears Guild hall,keesokan harinya.

"Pagi Lucy"Sapa Farah yang berada dibelakang bar dan bersama sebagian anggota guild yang lain.

"Pagi Farah,Lucille,Ace,Emily,"sapa Lucy yang dibalas dengan sapaan hangat dari yang lain.

Dilain pihak, Emily Frost adik dari Ace Frost yang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan mendapat pengelihatan sekilas tentang kupu – kupu hitam. "Emily,Emily"panggil Ace.

"Ya, kak?"Jawab Emily.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"Tanya Ace

"Kupu-Kupu Hitam,lebih baik aku memberitahu master" Jawab Emily yang langsung pergi menuju ruangan guild master sambil ditemani Ace.

Lucy yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung bertanya pada Farah apa yang terjadi. "Tenang Lucy,Emily memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan walaupun tak pasti"kata Farah. Lucy hanya mengganguk walaupun hanya sedikit yang dia pahami. Tak sampai 15 menit Ace dan Emily keluar dari ruangan bersama Master Aragon.

"Dengarkan aku baik – baik,Dewan sihir fiore mengadakan Grand Magic Tournament yang akan diadakan lima bulan mendatang,oleh karena itu selama lima bulan ke depan kalian berlatih,sekarang aku akan memilih beberapa orang yang akan menjadi team perwakilan dari Crystal Tears"Kata Master Aragon. "Team pertama,Ace Frost,Lucille Vanessa Caltech,Lucy Heartphilia,Fenrir Constance dan Irish Elvnor White"kata Farah.

"Tapi Master Irish belum kembali"kata Ace bingung.

"Siapa yang belum kembali ?"Tanya seseorang dari belakang.

"Irish" kata Ace dengan gembira.

"Wow Ace sangat bersemangat"komentar Lucy.

"Mereka berdua berkencan Lucy"jelas Emily yang tersenyum senang melihat kakaknya dan Irish.

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"mm –hmm,Selamat datang kembali Irish"sapa Aragon.

"Terima kasih kek"kata Irish ceria.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"Tanya Farah membuat seluruh anggota mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Farah.

"Althea,Violet,Roxas,akan menjadi cadangan "Kata Farah.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"Tanya Lucille

"Sabar Lucille"kata Irish yang sekarang duduk disebelah Emily.

"Kalian akan pergi berlatih bersama ku,jadi yang yang namanya tadi disebut berkemaslah"kata Master Aragon.

Tak sampai 15 menit mereka berkumpul dan membawa barang –barang mereka.

"Kalian sudah siap?"Tanya Master Aragon yang disambut antusias oleh para magenya.

Master Aragon pun memimpin rombongan mage menuju kealam terbuka untuk berlatih.

Sementara itu di Fairy Tail,mereka tidak begitu bersemangat menghadapi Grand Magic Tournamet tanpa kehadiran Lucy Heartfilia.

"Mungkin tidak Lu-chan bergabung dengan guild lain?"Tanya Levy.

"Mungkin saja"kata Mirajaine

Dengan kemungkinan baru serta harapan baru untuk bertemu Lucy dan menjelaskan segalanya pada menjadi ceria dan kembali ke rutinitas biasa.

* * *

See you next Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I'm Not own fairy tail.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dark Assasin Butterfly Guild

Dalam gelapnya hutan di kota Clover,terdapat Dark Guild bernama Dark Assasin Butterfly. Bangunan Dark Butterfly sangat bergaya jepang kuno,dikarenakan Guild master mereka yang dijuluki,Black Butterfly adalah wanita yang selalu menyukai kesenian. Saat ini mereka tengah merayakan keberhasilan Viki dan rekan – rekannya. Diruangan lain, Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam duduk didepan tiga mage,"Erika,Alex,dan Devant, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian mengawasi grand magic serta mempersiapkan ritual. Lakukan yang dianggap perlu dan usahakan hindari keributan"kata wanita pelan sambil menyuruh mereka pergi yang langsung dituruti tiga penyihir tersebut.

* * *

Crystal Tears Guild.

Lucy,Lucille,Irish,Ace,Roxas,Althea,Fenrir,Emily,Violet,Farah berserta Aragon sedang berada di Silverium Town. Mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja bundar."Jadi lebih baik kita bagi dalam kelompok."Usul Violet. "Baik aku dan Violet akan berlatih didekat laut"Kata Fenrir sambil tersenyum. "Althea dan Lucy akan berlatih bersamaku di gunung"kata Lucille tegas. "Aku dan Emily akan ada dihutan, "kata Ace."Sisanya,akan berlatih dengan aku"kata Master Aragon berwibawa sambil mempersilahkan mereka menuju tempat berlatih mereka masing – masing.

Lucy,Althea dan Lucille menuju ke gunung mereka berlatih. "Jangan Khawatir Lucy,aku akan membantumu memaksimalkan kekuatan celestialmu"Kata Althea dengan senyum."Terima kasih Althea, tapi aku belum pernah tahu sihirmu Althea"kata Lucy.

Althea hanya tersenyum. "Aku healing magic,"jawab Althea.

"Dia juga ahli pertarung dengan dua pedang Lucy"kata Lucille yang ikut dalam percakapan. Akhirnya,mereka sampai di puncak gunung. Lucille langsung mengajari Lucy menggunakan pedang, sementara Althea mendirikan tenda dan mengumpulkan bahan makan bersama Nagini.

Lucy benar – benar mengalami pelatihan fisik luar biasa dari Lucille hari itu. Malam sudah menjelang,"Lebih baik, aku mandi di dekat danau." Gumam Lucy yang sudah menuju danau yang tadi dilihatnya."Open the gate canis minor,Nikola" kata Lucy yang memanggil Plue. Begitu Plue muncul dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Temani aku Plue"kata Lucy riang. "Pun pun"Balas Plue dengan tubuh bergetar.

Lucy merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa dengan berendam didanau.

"Wow Lucy. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang berendam "kata Loke dari balik Pohon."Loke apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Lucy yang langsung menyembunyikan dirinya kebalik batu. "Maaf putri,aku bosan di dunia roh jadi aku menggantikan Plue"kata Loke santai. Keheningan menyelimuti Lucy dan Loke. "Kau tahu,putri? Virgo dan yang lainnya mengkhawtirkanmu"kata Loke. Lucy merasa bersalah membuat mereka semua khawatir."Sampaikan maafku pada mereka karena membuat mereka khawatir Loke"kata Lucy yang sudah keluar dari kegiatan berendamnya dan sekarang duduk disebelah hanya mengganguk mendengarkan permintaan majikannya tersebut. "Hei Loke mau menemaniku melihat bintang?" ajak Lucy.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku putri,ayo kita ke tempat yang lebih tinggi " kata Loke sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh Lucy.

Loke dan Lucy duduk didekat danau sambil mengamati bintang. "Loke aku minta maaf, kalau aku lemah"kata Lucy pelan.

"Kamu kuat Lucy juga kamu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan kami,kebanyakan Celestial mage mengganggap kami sebagai benda Lucy,tapi kamu berbeda kamu menganggap kami sebagai individual Lucy"kata Loke tanpa menyembunyikan perasaan bangga dalam nada suaranya. Lucy hanya tersenyum. Loke merasa Lucy malam ini sangat menawan serta memikat."Lucy, kau cantik serta juga mendapatkan respect dari king spirit"kata Loke yang tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi kiri Lucy. "Tapi Gray dan yang lain tidak berpikir seperti itu"jawab Lucy.

"Kau masih menyukai Gray?"Tanya Loke tanpa bisa menahan hanya mengangguk. "Aku masih menyukainya Loke,setelah apa yang terjadi aku masih menyukainya"kata Lucy.

"Lucy bisa beri kesempatan padaku?"Tanya hanya bisa melihat Loke bingung. "Aku menyukaimu,Lucy"Loke mengakui perasaannya pada Lucy."Tapi Loke,aku.."kata Lucy yang tidak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya karena Loke menciumnya dengan lembut."Beri aku kesempatan Lucy"pinta Loke sekali lagi. Lucy hanya bisa menatap mata ketua dari 12 zodiak itu dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat."Aku janji Lucy tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Loke hanya berharap semua ini mimpi.

* * *

ada yang mau kasih Ide buat Grand Magic. dan siapa perwakilan dari Fairy tail...

makasih buat yang udah ngereview...

bakalan jadi GrayxLucy..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Special Thanks:**

**White Snowy Princess: Yang jelas Team Natsu bakalan ikut.**

**Lucia HeartBuster: waaah makasih….**

**Drewdrop: Gpp,Althea artinya penyembuh dalam bahasa Yunani.**

**Bjtatihowo: Mom,thanks for giving idea.**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: Aku malah seneng kok.**

**7th Triiger: Oke dokey**

**CelestialXxXAngel: Here a new chapter.**

**WhatGoesUpGoesDown: Loke bakalan juga keluar di chapter ini .**

**Disclaimer: I'm Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fairy Tail

Suasana di Fairy Tail sudah kembali seperti biasa. Hanya saja jika ada yang menyinggung tentang Lucy Heartfilia, seluruh guild akan jatuh dalam keheningan.

" ehem kalian semua dengarkan aku" seru Master Makarov yang duduk di meja bar. Seluruh tatapan guild memandang ke arah Master guild mereka. " Aku akan memilih siapa saja yang akan ikut Grand Magic,silahkan Mira-chan" Kata Makarov yang meminum beer.

"Yang ikut untuk Fairy tail Pertama Team Natsu dan Lisanna akan bergabung dengan kalian."Kata Mirajane dari meja bar.

"Sebagai Team kedua akan kupikirkan nanti" Kata Master Makarov sambil kembali meminum beernya.

Crystal Tears guild.

Sementara itu,Lucille berlatih bersama Lucy berlatih bersama Loke dan Capricorn."Hei Lucille,aku selalu ingin tahu luka di pergelangan tanganmu karena apa?"Tanya Althea sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangan Lucille. Lucille yang sedang berlatih pedang langsung terdiam dan menutupi lukanya dengan kardingan." Althea aku harus berlatih"kata Lucille singkat dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

Althea hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya,"Tidak apa kalau kamu tidak mau aku akan tetap disini mengingat kebiasaanmu Lucille" Kata Althea sambil tersenyum.

Ditempat lain, Lucy sedang bermeditasi dengan bantuan Loke dan Capricorn.

"Miss Lucy jangan dipaksakan kalau tidak kuat"saran Capricorn.

Lucy membuka matanya dan berbaring."Aku lelah" gerutu Lucy. "Selama Miss Lucy rajin berlatih,pasti anda bisa mencapai one magic" kata Capricorn.

"Kamu memiliki bakat kekuatan celestial juga pemilik 10 dari 12 kunci emas" Puji Loke.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

**Maaf kalo pendek dan chapter ini boring **

**siapa yang mau milih team kedua dari fairy Tail **


	10. Author Note

Author Not :

Guys The rise of crystal guild mau aku tulis ulang ... ada banyak yang harus aku perbaiki maaf sebelumnya...

-Misha-

The Rise of crystal Guild bisa dibaca dengan nama "Rewrite:The Rise Crystal Tears".

-Misha-


End file.
